The Price of Freedom
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: Starfire becoms Slade's apprentice. RobxStar StarxSlade
1. Chapter 1

_**The story won't start officially RobxStar until later on, but I promise it will be!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freedom comes in many different ways. Some fight wars for freedom, wars that last months or even years. Some protest for freedom, holding signs through rain, snow, sun, or hail. Starfire fought for freedom in her own way; if it was easier or harder then the past is for you to decide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will now be my apprentice." A masculine voice echoed through a dark room. Dark might not have been the right word for it, it was dimmed. Dark enough that you couldn't clearly make out the exact features of the two figures standing in the middle of the room, but light enough that you could clearly tell it was an older man and a teenage girl.

"Yes master." The girl replied a small timid whisper as if she didn't want to believe what was happening to her, or what she was agreeing to.

The man responded, his voice rising in the quiet room, bouncing off each and every one of the walls to land in the girl's ears, "You will do everything I ask of you."

"Yes master."

The man nodded, and turned to the side, obviously pleased with what his apprentice was telling him. He began to pace.

"First, Starfire, we'll need to get you a change of outfit. Purple and me don't mix. Step this way."

The girl, Starfire, a Teen Titan (or former Teen Titan by the looks of it now), followed her master through the room until they came to a black mini skirt and black top with a 'S' sketched into the right breast.

"This will be your new uniform" the man pushed it into her arms roughly, causing her to stumble backwards, "change into it now."

"Will you turn away?" Starfire asked meekly.

"Master and apprentice should never have to, or will hide anything from each other." Her master yelled.

Looking at the ground sadly, Starfire slipped out of her usually uniform and quickly slid on the new one. The man chuckled.

"Why in such a hurry? Afraid for me to see what's underneath." He reached out a finger and ran in from her chin, down her neck, over her breasts, and came to rest at her belly button, "very well. I'll see in time."

For a moment all you could hear was the breath of the two, slowly in, slowly out. Then the sound of shoes on concrete sounded, "If you follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Room was an understatement. It was a concrete room with a blanket and pillow in the corner. Sighing, Starfire made her way to the blanket and sat down. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry quietly.

'_Robin, why me?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The battle had been going on for hours. The Titans were weakened and their opponent wasn't slowing at all. Slade had attacked them very early in the morning, they were all asleep having figured that everyone who would want to commit crime would be asleep also. As soon as the siren sounded they got out of bed, still drowsy with sleep and ran to where the criminal was. Slade began with a blow to Beast Boy's head, one he wasn't expecting. It had knocked him out so he was useless the entire time. Cyborg gently picked up the young changeling and moved him away from the battle, so he wouldn't suffer further injuries. As the struggle went on, Slade grabbed onto Raven's wrist, and quicker then she could react he snapped a type of handcuff onto her and threw her roughly aside. Normally handcuffs wouldn't be a problem for the half demon, but something was different about these handcuffs._

"_They get rid of our powers." The Titans, minus Beast Boy, heard her whisper._

"_What do you mean they get rid of our powers?" Cyborg yelled, punching his mechanical arm into Slade's stomach. _

"_She means," Slade began, "That they get rid of your powers. They are useless when the handcuff is on." And while Cyborg was busy listening to Slade, a handcuff was snapped onto his wrist, leaving Robin and Starfire left alone to fight Slade._

_Slade turned toward Starfire. He began taking long strides toward her, knowing Robin would do anything in his power to protect her. Slade reached into his belt and brought out a device and threw it at Starfire like a boomerang. Robin was quick to react and threw one of his bird-o-rangs in the path of Slade's weapon, knocking it to the ground. Unfortunately, this gave Slade an open opportunity and the last thing Robin heard before a pair of handcuffs was snapped onto his own wrist was Starfire's voice warning him of it, but it was too late._

"_You can not take Robin's powers away! He does not have any, he will get out!" Starfire said confidently._

"_Silly girl, he won't get out. He threw is only free bird-o-rang at me, the rest are in his belt, which he can't reach." Slade said._

_Starfire gulped, and got a star bolt at the ready, "Let my friends free!"_

"_Why? I've finally captured all the Teen Titans, but you, and you expect me to let them free?" Slade laughed._

_Starfire fired a star bolt at Slade, which he easily ducked, and then she attacked him with a fury of punches._

"_But," Slade began, hoping to get the crazy girl off of him, "I will make a deal with you."_

_Star stopped her attack, and keeping her arms behind her back, she stepped away, "Yes?"_

"_My deal is, I will let your friends free, if you agree to be my apprentice." Slade explained._

"_No!" Starfire yelled, "Why would you want me as your apprentice?"_

"_Well," Slade took a step closer to Starfire, "since Terra left me, I have been a bit…lonely."_

_Starfire thought for a moment and Robin yelled, "Starfire, don't do it!"_

_She seemed to think for a long time, and nothing was heard except the sounds of cars driving down the road, then she looked sadly at Robin, "I am sorry."_

_Starfire turned to Slade and looked up at him, "I will be your apprentice."_

"_Good choice."_

_Starfire saw her friends be released, and Robin run toward the place where she was standing, but before he reached her Slade threw down a device that set off a thick cloud of smoke, and he dragged her off._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes! New story by me! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Very sorry for the wait, I wanted to finish my other story before I went any further. :)_**

_**

* * *

Starfire woke up to the sound of somebody walking down the hallway, toward her. Hope rose in her chest, for the footsteps were not that of Slade…could it be her friends? She didn't know, and she couldn't take the risk of letting her guard down. Rising to her feet, Starfire backed up against a wall, focusing every sense in her body on the unknown person coming closer with every passing minute. She heard a key enter a key hole, her door head been locked? Biting her lip, and expecting the worst Starfire squeezed her eyes shut as the door slid open, **_

"Hey Star, did ya miss me?"

Recognization flowed through Starfire's brain, she knew that voice. But, no, it couldn't be her, she was frozen in stone back in the cave. Slowly opening her eyes, Starfire saw the girl she thought would be forever frozen in rock standing directly in front of her.

"Terra?"

"Yeah? Has it really been long enough for you to forget me?" Terra stepped forward, holding out a tray of food. "I brought you something to eat."

Starfire's eyes searched Terra's, looking for something, anything, that would give away she was someone different. Maybe Slade had made a replica of her, maybe she had a twin, maybe this was a different girl that looked exactly like her, but so far, she couldn't find anything. Stepping forward, Starfire tentatively reached out and took the tray of food from Terra's hands.

"I have not forgotten you, friend. I thought…" Starfire trailed off, glancing around the tiny room she was in, avoiding Terra's gaze.

Terra nodded, "I know what you thought, it's a long story."

"I am not going anywhere." Starfire sat down, and picked at a piece of her food.

"Alright," giving in, Terra sat down besides Starfire, "well, Slade is very…clever in masking things."

"Mhm."

"The day I fought him, God, I don't know how I'm ever going to make you believe this." Terra broke off.

"I trust you." Starfire assured her.

Something along the lines of disbelief flickered in Terra's eyes, like it had been awhile since she had been trusted but she just nodded, and continued her story, "First of all, when Slade fell into the lava he was wearing his uniform…"

"Yes?"

"All at least most villains, even super heroes, make their uniforms resistant to many things, lava included. So thought it may of looked like Slade was swallowed up by the lava, never to return again, he was just brought back down to his underground lair." Terra explained.

"But, Robin has Slade's mask, can that be?" Star asked in confusion.

Terra rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "Starfire, you know how Robin has more then one mask, incase something were to happen to the one he was wearing?"

Starfire nodded in understanding.

"So does Slade. Anyway, after that, Slade had been working on a statue of me, a statue of stone."

Realization flashed across Starfire's face, and she finished Terra's sentence, "and while we thought our friend would never return you were just…somewhere else, yes?"

Terra nodded, "exactly. That's also why none of the things that you tried to do to free me worked, because you were just trying to turn a stone to life."

Starfire looked at a loss of what to say, and Terra was thankful this was Starfire here, who wouldn't be overly mad at her about this. Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but Slade's voice echoed down the hallway, "Terra, bring me the girl."

Terra sighed and stood up, "Come with me Starfire." Grabbing onto Star's wrist, Terra led her out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" panic could clearly be heard in the alien's voice, and she slowed her pace.

"To Slade, don't worry, it stops hurting after the first time." Terra assured Star.

"What does?"

"…he usually goes easy, unless he's mad. So I wouldn't give him a reason to be angry," Ignoring her question Terra continued, and then they stopped at a door marked with an 's'. "Here we are. Have a nice time."

Terra opened the door and pushed Starfire in before closing the door once more. The room was dark, except for a few candles that kept the room lit. Starfire turned around, to see something that made her went to curl up and die, or at least puke. Slade was standing in front of her, completely naked.

"You're going to play by my rules now." Slade hissed, roughly grabbing Starfire's wrist and slamming her against a wall so hard her head bounced.

Whimpering in fear and pain all Starfire could do was numbly nod, and hope it would be over quickly.

"I will teach you the first thing about being my apprentice." A hand slapped across Starfire's face.

Daring to speak, Starfire looked Slade in the eye, "You are keeping Terra here! You told me she was gone, that you were lonely without her. Was this what you were doing to her the entire time?"

Shrugging Slade replied in a raspy voice, "Sweet child, if I had told you Terra was with me, the other Titans, specifically that green boy, would come after her and her, meaning I would loose my _two_ apprentices." Slade walked Starfire backwards, trailing a hand from her jaw line, to her breast. "Besides, Terra has lost her innocence long ago, you, dear Starfire, are fresh and unused."

Slade proceeded to throw Starfire down on the bed, clawing at her shirt, trying desperately to rip it off. Ignoring Star's cries of protest, he managed to get rid of the shirt and suckled one of her nipples roughly. Starfire felt her control slipping, she wanted to push him off her, scream for somebody to help her, even though nobody would, but her body refused. She felt a moan coming to her throat and she had to bite her tongue till' it bled to stop Slade from getting that pleasure. However, Slade was determined and when that didn't get the desired response he tore off her skirt and plunged a finger inside of her, causing her to buck her hips against him. He pumped his fingers faster, adding one more each time, until 3 of his fingers were buried inside her. Finally, Slade got the desired response and a tiny moan escaped from between her lips. Smiling in victory Slade pulled his fingers out, and slid himself into her. She cried out in pain, but that only made Slade work faster. In, out, in, out, a steady rhythm until he felt her clamp around him, and they came.

**

* * *

**

Wow….well….review. Also, if you want, go into my profile and click the link in it, it's to my Teen Titan forum, register!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 3, it's not the best, but it took me like 2 weeks to write.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans. I own Kudos.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Starfire woke up abruptly, and tried to orient herself in the darkness. What had woken her? Why was she sore? Then it all snapped back. Slade viciously raping her, throwing her back into the tight little space, Terra coming in and asking her if she had _fun. _All these things were too much for her to handle in one night. She stood from the ground, and began pacing the room.

"Good morning." a voice came from outside her cell. She jumped back, glancing fearfully at Slade.

The sound of a key was heard and her door swung open, "You bore me."

Starfire's eyebrows shot up, why was he telling her this?

"Terra gives a much better fuck then you ever will."

Looking around nervously, Starfire diverted her eyes from Slade's face, "So, I've decided to give you as an early birthday present to one of my friends."

'Slade _has_ friends?' Starfire thought.

Slade roughly grabbed Star's wrist and began dragging her out of the cell, "His name is Kudos, and don't let his name fool you, he's cruel. If I wasn't around he'd be the one you Titans were after. But, since I'm here, he stays on the low side, generally making his attacks around Steel City. Lucky for you, he's in town, and he doesn't have a nice little playmate like I do."

Starfire was led into the 'main room' of Slades 'house' which was a room with gears turning and a cement floor, the room she had been in the first time she came here...could that really have only been yesterday? Footsteps caused Starfire to look up, and the man who she assumed to be Kudos emerged from between the gears. Once she saw him, she wished she was staying with Slade. Kudos had shoulder length black hair, all matted and tangled. He was muscular, very muscular, and wore a tight muscle shirt and pants.

"Is that it?" Kudos asked pointing at Starfire.

"Yes, this is the girl." Slade pushed Starfire forward into Kudos.

Kudos looked her up and down, spinning her this way and that in inspection, "It's nice...the ass and tits could be a bit bigger, but I'm sure I can fix that with a bit of work. How much is it?"

"Oh, she isn't for sale..." Starfire actually breathed a breath of relief, maybe Slade wouldn't make her go with this man, she could deal with Slade's torture...at least her friends knew where she was if she stayed here.

"Do you mean to tell me you called me all the way here to tell me this thing isn't for sale?" Kudos yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

Slade laughed, an evil laugh, "no, my friend. I am giving her to you...as a gift."

"What do you want?"

"Just another two years of you not bothering my city."

Kudos bit his lip, pondering. "It's a deal." Not bothering to say goodbye, Kudos dragged Starfire behind him and shoved her into the back of a black convertible...classy for a villain.

Kudos house...how to describe it? It was a haunted house out of the amusement park, the house from the movie _Boogie man_ mixed with Slade's warehouse. It was evil radiating hatred from the walls. Starfire was so intrigued with fear looking at it, she didn't notice Kudos walking toward the house until his gruff voice yelled,

"Let's move."

Starfire followed her new master into the building with her head down.

'_Don't let some ass make you bow your head'_ Robin's voice swam threw her head, and Starfire thought what Robin would do in a situation like this.

He would be brave; he would never bow his head to a villain and except his fate with dignity. With Robin in her mind, Starfire raised her head and stood tall, as she walked into the horrible place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kudos made Starfire do in the house was strip of the uniform she was in now, and wear a silver mini-skirt with a silver bikini top. He made her tie her hair back in a pony tail, and wear silver gloves that ended below the elbow, and boots that ended below her knee. Then he showed her too her new room. Although this man was cruel, she had to say her new room was nicer then the one at Slade's, this was at least had a bed, although it had no sheets pillows or blankets and worst of all, no comforter so she was just sleeping on metal springs...but it was something.

"This is where you will be living. You will not leave here, unless I call for you. You will only eat, what I give you, which won't be much, and you will obey everything I tell you, understood?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, I suppose you will be ready to meet my...minions in say, five minutes?"

"Yes"

Wearing an evil smile, Kudos turned and left only to return five minutes later.

"Come."

Starfire stepped timidly out of her room and Kudos grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her into a small kitchen, where a fat lady was hovering over a stove. The smell of the food smelt delicious, and Starfire' stomach growled.

"Susan, this is it."

Susan, as the cook was called, turned. Her face was the most hideous thing Starfire had ever seen. It was burnt from top to bottom, and wrinkly skin covered the skin part, her lips, which were also burnt, were blistered and cracking and Starfire couldn't help but cringe.

"What's the matter? Haven't seen beauty before?" Susan screeched.

Starfire shook her head.

"Do you have the food ready?" Kudos asked roughly

"Yes." Susan's crackly voice replied.

Susan emptied what she was cooking into a bowl and sat it on the table. Kudos pushed Starfire forward toward it.

"Eat"

Starfire was going to deny it, when her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She eagerly sat down at the table and spooned the soup like substance into her mouth greedily.

Looking over at Kudos she noticed he was smiling, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"It is something, tell me." Starfire's gaze dropped down to her bowl, "You have poisoned me."

"No I haven't."

Starfire lifted her hands; she was going to threaten him with her star bolts so he would confess to what he had down, except, no star bolts formed. "My powers," Starfire whispered as she attempted to rise off the ground in flight, "They are...gone."

"I couldn't have you trying to kill me, could I? No come along," Kudos grabbed Star's wrist, "you have more to see."

Starfire was once again dragged away by Kudos, into a room that she assumed to be the living room. It was a nice room, it had leather couches and velvety carpet, and like the car, it was classy. Starfire continued walking through the house. When she came to a cellar door she heard barking and growling.

"I think you will like these the best. I will not do the same things that Slade did to you, but I have my own ways, and now, it's time for you to meet your playmates."

Kudos bent down and opened the cellar door then whipped around and violently pushed Starfire down a flight of steps. Standing up and brushing herself off Starfire desperately tried to get her eyes accustomed to the vast darkness. A growl behind her caused her to spin around. Vaguely she could she the form of a gigantic dog. One leapt at her from the front, and she staggered backward, missing the first dog, only to feel sharp teeth sink into her thigh. Screaming out in pain Starfire took a step forward when she felt a hanging string it her head. A light. Starfire reached up and pulled the string and a dim light flickered on and off, off and on. Despite the flickering of the old bulb Starfire could now see the animals clearly and for the first time the five animals that surrounded her. Taking a closer look she realized she wasn't dealing with an ordinary house dog. These were wolves.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well..Review! -Rina- (I might change my pen name to Ember (except it's probally taken, so if it is then I won't) I'm just letting you all know in case I do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans. I own Kudos, Bade, Trevet, and Cira.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire lay on the floor, not moving at all for fear the wolves would return. She couldn't feel my right arm, and felt something sticky on her leg. She gave up on trying to be brave and tears flowed freely down her face. Right now, she had no hope left, her friends would never find her here, and she would lie on the cold ground until all her blood was gone or until the wolves became hungry. Star's head snapped up when she heard the cellar door open.

"Are you done playing?" Kudos' voice said, flowing down the steps.

She didn't respond to him with words, she only let out a pain filled sob. Too her relief she heard heavy footsteps descending down the stairs. A pair of rough hands grabbed her under her shoulders and painfully hauled her to her feet. Once he let go of her, to try to let her stand on her own, Starfire collapsed on the floor once again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kudos breathed out angrily, "you can't even stand?"

When Star didn't respond, she felt a foot kick her in the ribs, sending more waves of pain through her already pained body. Hands tangled themselves in her hair and dragged her to the steps, which Kudos proceeded to cruelly drag her up. Once upstairs Starfire was left on the floor, and she began to crawl to her room. Once inside she made her way over to the old dirty mirror, that was cracked and barely useable, and pulled herself off of the floor. From what she could see in the mirror, she looked horrible. Half of her hair had fallen out of the pony tail, she had deep gashes in her cheeks and her lips were swollen from where she had accidentally bitten herself. Pulling her gaze from her face, she looked down at the rest of her body. Her right arm was badly mauled; her bone visible in a few places, and her leg had a deep cut in it. Taking in a shaky breath, Starfire made her way to the bed. Looking out the small window Star realized she had no idea where she was. The familure city had changed into dirty streets, clubs, and lights. The water that she had gazed at with Robin so many times was no where in site. Moaning quietly, she threw herself down on the bed and began to sob. Eventually her sobs ceased as an idea slowly began to make it's way into her head, there was a window in her room. Forgetting her pain for the time being Starfire scrabbled to a sitting position and ran her hands over the glass, no bars, she was so happy she almost cried. Everything doesn't go perfectly, however, for when she looked out the window she discovered a 25 ft drop to cement. Biting her lip, she tried to determine what she was going to do. Deciding cement was nothing compared to what she was going to have to endure here, she crept to the door and pressed her ear against it, nobody. Limping back to the window Starfire took her uninjured leg and kicked out the glass, causing a loud shatter to be heard. Waiting a little while, to make sure Kudos didn't come to investigate; Starfire finally decided it was safe. Starfire sat on the edge of the window, she knew the jump would hurt her, and probally break some of her bones, and she wanted to decide which bone would be better to break. Star laughed to herself slightly, who would ever think she would come to this? Deciding which bone would be best to break. Taking a deep breath, Starfire jumped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire landed on the right side of her body, since it was already hurt by the wolves. Biting her tongue to keep from screaming out, Starfire laid on the ground until some of the pain numbed. Gingerly standing, she began to make her way down the street. Her vision faded in and out, her body threatening to shut down and make her pass out, yet Starfire kept going. Soon enough, the pain was too much for her and the alien girl collapsed on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she's coming around" was the first thing Starfire heard when she blinked her eyes, trying to get them used to the light.

"Hey, chick, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Starfire groaned, shifting toward the voices.

"You're pretty banged up, what happened?"

Opening her eyes completely, Starfire sat up, wincing under the great pain she felt. She looked around the room, which was filled with three people, two boys, and a girl. The room was rainbow colored, and Star vaguely wondered if these people where the things she read about called 'hippies'. She thought those had disappeared, but now she was hesitant. She was sitting on a comfortable bed, and when she looked at her arm she noticed a bandage covering it, as well as a bandage on her leg.

"Who are you?" Star whispered weekly.

The girl laughed, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, "You must be petrified. I'm Cira, and those are my brothers Bade and Trevet."

Bade was a tall boy, with shaggy black hair, and when he noticed her looking at him, he gave a goofy smile. Trevet was slightly shorter, with the same blond hair as Cira; he seemed more serious then Bade, simply nodding at Star.

"We took you to the hospital down the street, they said you should recover." Cira explained.

"I...I thank you." Starfire mumbled, feeling strange that these people had taken her to the hospital, and brought her home, without her realizing it.

Bade left the room, and Trevet made his way to the bed, "Where are you from?"

"Jump City."

"Where?"

Star wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Have you not heard of it?"

"Nope, sorry." Trevet shook his head.

"Please, where are we now located?"

Raising his eyebrow at Star's strange speech, Trevet replied, " Del Cielo"

Starfire shook her head sadly, "I have never heard of that."

Bade returned with a small pill in his hand, "Take this, it'll make you feel better."

Taking the pill from his hand, Starfire was about to put it in her mouth, when she remembered how Kudos had tricked her with the food. Hesitating, Star put the pill down on the bed, "When Kudos gave me food, he had taken away my powers."

"Powers?" Bade questioned, "You have powers?"

"Yes, I do, but they do not work now. Are you positive this small food will not hurt me?"

"Positive. We're not here to hurt you; anyway, if we were we'd have hurt you already."

Nodding, Star popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it, sipping the water Cira had handed her.

"You said something about somebody named Kudos," Cira began, "who is he?"

"He _was_ my master. I have left him now."

"Your master?" Trevet asked.

"Yes, master. Slade took me away from my team, and then he gave me to the Kudos, who I was only with shortly." Starfire swallowed, "I do not wish to return."

"Uh, team? You lost me." Bade sighed, leaning back in a chair.

"Why don't you sleep? In the morning you can explain this to us, okay?" Cira said.

Starfire nodded, and lay down, bidding goodbye to Cira, Trevet, and Bade as they left.

'I hope these are nice people' Starfire thought, before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For the long wait, this isn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be. If it seemed short, that's because of that humungous paragraph I added! oi, that took so long. Well, review! -Rina**


End file.
